Holiday
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Izuku stres bekerja, dan menuntut hak cuti. #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Buat #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018 yg diselenggarakan shirocchin. Maaf ngaret beberapa jam dari deadline karena ketiduran :")**

* * *

"Ini berkas perkara kita minggu ini, Shouto-san?"

Izuku menganga, tidak sanggup menatap kenyataan pahit yang hadir di meja kerjanya. Tumpukan kertas tidak manusiawi. Begitu tebal dan mematikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya yang disebut Shouto, ia hanya memandang bingung.

"Kau yakin kita akan menyelesaikan semua ini?"

"Kenapa?" ulangnya.

"Bukankah ini terlalu banyak, Shouto-san?"

"Jadi, kau menolaknya? Ya sudah, biar aku saja." Shouto menatap datar ke arah Izuku, sambil melanjutkan mengetik sesuatu di komputer kerjanya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Shouto-san ..."

Midoriya Izuku sudah dua tahun bekerja di bawah naungan agensi detektif swasta ini. Atasan sekaligus kepala di sini adalah Todoroki Shouto, anak semata wayang Endeavor, sang Kepala Polisi yang terkenal. Shouto mendirikan kantor detektif ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu untuk mengusut berbagai kasus dan menghilangkan kegabutannya, dari info yang beredar di sana-sini. Entah fakta atau hoax, siapa yang tahu?

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Izuku mengecap Shouto dengan sebutan atasan tiran. Bukannya Izuku tidak mau menjalankan amanat, tapi mengerjakan berkas segunung dengan batas waktu tertentu membuatnya kesetanan serta hampir hilang kewarasan. Siapa yang bisa bertahan?

Hanya dirinya.

Iya, di kantor ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Para pekerja sebelumnya mengundurkan diri secara sukarela karena tidak sanggup lagi dengan tingkah Shouto yang semena-mena melanggar hak asasi pekerja. Menyisakan Izuku dan neraka dunia ini, serasa dunia milik berdua. Izuku sendiri tidak punya pilihan selain bertahan karena gajinya di sini memang sangat besar; jauh lebih tinggi daripada upah minimum pekerja. Sebulan, Izuku bisa meraup jutaan yen tanpa potongan asuransi ( Shouto selalu mengasuransikan semua pegawainya secara otomatis baik dulu maupun sekarang ), belum ditambah tunjangan ini itu anu. Padahal latar pendidikan Izuku hanya sebatas SMA, tapi Shouto tetap menganggapnya setara selama klien memuji kinerjanya.

Tentu saja, sebagian besar kasus dikerjakan oleh Shouto. Dia jauh lebih pintar, serta lebih cocok menangani bidang ini. Izuku bingung kenapa ada maniak seperti dirinya. Makan apa dia sehingga tidak stres menghadapi problematika beruntun ini?

Harus Izuku akui, Shouto sangat tangkas mengurus semua kasus. Namanya sudah terkenal di kepolisian, kemampuannya memang jempolan. Tidak heran bekas perkara hasil fotokopi atau kiriman fax akan menumpuk begitu cepat, mengingat ketenaran lelaki itu. Namun, hari ini Izuku sudah tidak sanggup apa-apa karena semalam ia sempat demam akibat terlalu lelah bekerja.

"Tidak bisakah kita istirahat sehari untuk besok, Shouto-san?" usul Izuku. Menurutnya tidak salah, 'kan? Orang bekerja juga perlu libur. Ia bukan budak, ia masih karyawan yang punya hak meminta jatah cuti.

Shouto berhenti mengetik.

"Hm, baiklah."

Izuku tidak percaya. Secepat itukah?

"Tapi, kita liburan berdua."

 _Terserah, pokoknya libur!_

* * *

"Jadi ... kenapa kita liburan di sini?"

Izuku memandang sekeliling. Ada banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mereka memakai setelan formal dan mengambil makanan atau minuman yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Shouto hanya bergumam pelan.

"Kalau liburan, pasti kapal pesiar, 'kan?"

Izuku menepuk dahi. _Dasar orang kaya._

Ia memang ingin liburan, tapi naik kapal pesiar? Oh, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk, tapi Izuku kurang nyaman dengan keramaian.

"Aku juga sudah pesan kamar, kau bisa beristirahat dulu. Aku akan berkeliling. 203."

Kenapa waktu liburan justru dihabiskan dengan keliling bodi kapal?

Izuku tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian mencari kamarnya setelah beberapa kali bertanya kepada pelayan yang lewat. Izuku menguap, hari ini ia akan liburan. Bodo amat sama atasannya, ia hanya harus berhenti peduli dan menikmati hidupnya sendiri, 'kan?

* * *

Izuku terbangun.

Suara gaduh terpaksa membuatnya membuka mata, dan saat itu juga ia terlonjak kaget melihat atasannya mengacak koper tanpa busana di kamarnya. Sepertinya ia habis mandi, karena masih ada sisa air di tubuhnya.

"Err, Shouto-san?" Izuku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Shouto menoleh ganteng. "Kenapa? Kan ini kamar kita berdua."

 _Loading_.

EHHHHH?!

"Hanya ini satu-satunya kamar yang bisa kupesan, tidak ada kamar lain lagi karena sudah penuh. Kau keberatan?" tanya Shouto.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi tolong pakai bajumu!" jerit Izuku horor.

"Maaf soal itu. Aku ... tidak bisa berpakaian sendiri. Biasanya para pelayan di rumah yang melakukannya. Ini kali pertama aku liburan sendiri jadi aku bingung."

Izuku tidak percaya. Todoroki Shouto yang penuh kharisma itu tidak bisa berpakaian sendiri? Setidaknya itu menjelaskan suara gaduh yang didengarnya saat bangun. Mungkin Shouto berusaha membangunkannya dengan cara halus? Untuk meminta tolong?

 _( Halus ndasmu! )_

"Akan kubantu, Shouto-san." Izuku terpaksa turun dan membantu atasannya. Sebagai bawahan yang baik, ia harus melakukannya. Pencitraan. Semua karyawan pasti melakukannya, 'kan? Siapa tahu dapat bonus bulan depan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Apa menurutmu sebaiknya saat pulang aku belajar berpakaian sendiri?"

 _Tentu saja harus, bodoh!_

* * *

"Kau masih ingin keliling?"

Setelah menyelesaikan acara berpakaian pada atasan, keduanya berjalan tak tentu arah (dari sudut pandang Izuku), menjelajahi tiap seluk beluk kapal. Izuku tidak mengerti, tapi ia menurut saja. Izuku masih belum mau dipecat, oke.

"Aku menemukan sebuah _smoke grenade_ di lantai bawah tadi. Menurutmu, kenapa?" Shouto melirik kepadanya. Izuku tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan bosnya.

"Begitu, ternyata memang ada sesuatu dengan kapal ini."

"Aku sudah mempunyai daftar penumpang. Mereka semua orang penting, kita harus menghentikan ini, Izuku."

Kesampingkan betapa tiran Shouto saat memberinya tumpukan kasus di kantor, Izuku selalu mengagumi keteguhan Shouto menyelesaikan berbagai masalah. Ia tidak pernah mundur apalagi lari. Ia adalah sosok yang ambisius. Seseorang yang pantas dijadikan panutan hidup; kalau saja dia bukan diktator pekerjaan.

"Izuku, air liurmu."

* * *

Mereka berdua berpencar. Shouto akan mengurus beberapa temuan yang kemungkinan masih diletakkan di ruang tersembunyi. Sementara Izuku mengawasi para penumpang yang masih berpesta pora. Ia mengamati kesana-sini, jikalau ada tindakan mencurigakan. Gotcha! Ada beberapa orang menjauh dari ruang utama, menapaki tangga ke lantai atas.

Izuku tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan di ujung, setelah memperlihatkan tanda pengenal mereka, berupa sebuah undangan berbalut pita merah. Sialan, ini akan sedikit sulit. Izuku terpaksa menunggu gelombang selanjutnya yang datang sepuluh menit kemudian, dan meringkus salah satu dari mereka di barisan belakang. Mengambil undangan dan meninggalkan orang itu setelah menukar pakaian mereka.

Izuku masuk dengan mudah. Ia melihat banyak orang telah berkumpul. Benar kata Shouto, mereka orang penting. Izuku diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Selamat malam, saudara-saudara! Saya, Shigaraki Tomura akan mempersembahkan sesuatu yang luar biasa!" orang bernama Shigaraki itu lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kotak beludru merah di tangannya. Ia membukanya, seketika itu pula kilauan terpendar dari dalam sana.

"Ini adalah berlian langka, kami mendapatkannya dari tempat yang sulit dan jauh. Mengingat usaha, kami pikir akan menjualnya kepada salah satu dari kalian."

Riuh menyeruak beberapa saat kemudian. Izuku merasa telinganya sakit saat mendengar pelelangan ini. Rupanya hanya lelang biasa. Apakah mereka yang terlalu curiga?

Tiba-tiba lampu padam. Izuku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Semua orang panik, Izuku berusaha melihat ke arah Shigaraki Tomura, tapi sama sia-sianya. Jarak pandangnya terlalu gelap. Sial, Izuku juga bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Lampu kembali menyala setelah padam selama beberapa menit. Izuku bernafas lega, mungkin hanya masalah teknis, ia sudah berlebihan. Ia akan bicara pada Shouto nanti. Tapi, jika benar Shouto menemukan smoke grenade, untuk apa itu? Tidak mungkin itu tak sengaja diletakkan. Ia harus percaya Shouto akan membereskan semua yang tersisa.

Izuku ditenggelamkan oleh jeritan manusia. Izuku heran, ia lalu memperhatikan ke arah yang ditunjuk salah satu peserta. Ia terbeliak, seketika ia ingin muntah melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini.

Shigaraki Tomura tewas secara mengenaskan. Tubuhnya ditusuk oleh banyak benda tajam—pisau?

"Mmpphh ..." Izuku berusaha menahan diri. Jangan sampai ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sini. Ia memilih mundur perlahan dan mendekat ke arah pintu, tapi ternyata penjaga menangkapnya. Orang yang dilumpuhkan Izuku telah siuman.

 _'Gawat ...'_

Izuku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia dihajar hingga tubuh kecilnya terlempar beberapa meter keluar ruangan. Ouch, sakit sekali. Apa ini, kenapa rasanya aneh di mulutnya?

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Izuku, menyadari bahwa mulutnya berdarahakibat pukulan penjaga itu. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun penjaga itu keburu menendangnya hingga punggungnya terantuk dinding dingin. Izuku hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak pernah melakukan kerja lapangan seperti Shouto. Sial, dia iri. Kenapa atasannya begitu kuat dan keren?

Penjaga itu siap mengayunkan pemukul kepada Izuku. Izuku memejamkan mata, berharap tak sesakit yang ia kira. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, Izuku merasa aneh. Pukulan orang itu tidak pernah sampai kepadanya. Dengan takut, Izuku membuka sepasang matanya dan melihat Shouto telah berdiri di depannya, melindunginya.

 _Heh, sialan_.

"Evakuasi penumpang, Izuku! Kapal ini akan meledak dalam waktu satu jam! Shigaraki sialan, dia bunuh diri dan berniat memasukkan kita semua ke neraka!"

Izuku akan meminta penjelasannya nanti. Yang jelas, ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Izuku tidak mau ada yang mati sia-sia. Ia berlari dan berteriak, memerintahkan mereka menaiki sekoci sesegera mungkin. Mungkin mustahil, tapi semoga saja ada daratan di dekat sini. Izuku tak sempat melihat keadaan di luar, jadi ia juga tidak yakin.

"Keluarlah! Kapal ini akan meledak!"

* * *

Todoroki Shouto selalu menjadi pusat atensi, hal itu tidak dapat dipungkiri. Midoriya Izuku hanyalah butiran debu di sepatunya. Ia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya sebaik mungkin. Izuku sedikit terlambat menyelamatkan diri, ia sempat tenggelam di laut karena ledakan kapal. Kakinya juga terkena sedikit luka bakar. Beruntung atasannya masih sudi menolong orang sepertinya.

Izuku telah dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua hari. Dan selama itu, Shouto menungguinya. Izuku yang masih tak berdaya belum bisa membalas kebaikan atasannya. Shouto bilang ia akan menutup kantor sampai Izuku pulih terlebih dahulu. Izuku terharu.

"Maaf, Izuku. Aku tidak sempat mematikan bomnya waktu itu, padahal kabelnya sudah putus, sepertinya sia-sia aku melakukanya. Kalau saja—"

"Tidak apa, Shouto-san. Aku berterima kasih padamu." Izuku tersenyum.

"Itu kalimatku. Terima kasih sudah mau bertahan di kantorku."

 _ **Glek**_.

Jadi, selama ini Shouto tahu akan kekejiannya sendiri?

"Yah ..." Izuku berkeringat dingin. _Mampus aku,_ batinnya nelangsa.

"Maaf sudah membebanimu selama ini. Aku hanya terobsesi menyelesaikan kasus-kasus itu." Shouto terlihat menyesal. Oh. haruskah Izuku tertawa melihatnya?

"Jadi, apa soal Shigaraki Tomura?"

"Dia ada di daftar teroris yang masuk ke berkas perkara yang baru, setelah ini aku akan mencari sekutunya. Jaringannya luas, dan kemungkinan mayat yang kau lihat adalah palsu. Ledakan hanyalah pengalihan." jelasnya. Izuku berdecak kagum. Shouto, mengapa kamu begitu rajin dan berdedikasi di bidang ini? Bagaimana supaya Izuku juga sepertimu?

"Begitu, ya."

"Cepat sembuh ya, Izuku. Tanganku gatal."

Izuku swt. Apa-apaan itu? Namun, ia hanya mengangguk. Shouto ternyata juga punya sisi lembut di dalam dirinya. Izuku harus bersyukur untuk yang satu itu. Orang sekaliber Shouto masih mau memperhatikan dirinya yang terluka.

"Tentu saja, Shouto-san."

Izuku memikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas hutang budi pada atasannya.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, dan Izuku sudah benar-benar pulih. Shouto tidak langsung membuka kantor, karena Izuku bilang ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling kota terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Shouto tidak keras kepala kali ini, tidak menanyakan alasan. Mungkin hatinya perlahan luluh setelah Izuku terluka, eh?

 _( Izuku diam-diam narsis )_

Izuku mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat. Taman, kebun binatang, bioskop, dan berakhir di sebuah cafe pada sore hari. Seharian ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Izuku pikir Shouto adalah orang yang kaku, tapi ia benar-benar bersantai kali ini.

"Terima kasih untuk seharian ini, Izuku." ucapnya. "Jadi, seperti ini sensasi liburan yang sebenarnya?"

 **Terserah**.

Izuku teringat sesuatu. Ia membuka ritsleting di tas kecil yang ia bawa. Izuku mengambil sesuatu, dan memberikannya kepada sang atasan. Sebuah cokelat yang dibungkus dalam kotak berukuran sedang.

"A-aku ingin kau menerimanya, um—Shouto-san?"

Shouto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

Etdah.

"Anggap saja hadiah Valentine, meski sudah lewat, sih." Izuku tertawa hambar. Shouto menerimanya dengan berbinar.

"Mungkin rasanya sedikit aneh karena aku membuatnya sendiri. Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah menerimanya, Shouto-san." Izuku bernafas lega. Perjuangannya begadang semalaman akhirnya terbayarkan. Mungkin bagi Shouto yang memiliki segalanya, hadiah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Izuku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda padanya. Ia bingung dan berakhir membuat cokelat rumahan. Sangat tidak elit. Izuku ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia berikan pada atasannya yang wow itu?

"Terima ... kasih." Izuku melihat Shouto tersenyum. Jarang-jarang ia kedapatan melihat senyuman Shouto selain karena kasus. Fenomena langka, haruskah Izuku abadikan? Eh, tapi buat apa? Izuku malah bingung sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini, Shouto-san."

Sore itu, keduanya tertawa pelan.

Izuku tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari berikutnya karena tindakannya ini.

* * *

Masih pagi, Izuku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Shouto ke rumahnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan bersama ayahnya, Endeavor. Izuku menelan ludah. Apakah cokelatnya kemarin tidak enak? Dan Shouto mengantarkan bunga untuk berduka di pemakamannya?

"Tunggu, Izuku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini bukan bunga duka."

 _'Shouto-san, kau itu cenayang, ya?!'_ heboh Izuku dalam hati.

"Jadi, nak Midoriya." panggil Endeavor. "Shouto membicarakannya denganku semalam, bahwa ia ingin melamarmu."

"Eh?! Kenapa?!" Izuku heran. _Kenapa pula bapaknya ridho anaknya jadi homo?_

"Yah, karena aku suka Izuku. Apa aku harus memberi alasan lain?" Shouto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, Shouto-san. Kau harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal—"

"Sudah dua tahun aku memikirkannya, Izuku. Apa itu kurang lama?"

Anjir. Surprise madafaka.

 _Jadi, Shouto sudah naksir dia sejak pertama kali bekerja di kantornya?_

Tolong katakan semua ini hanya mimpi Izuku. Ini pasti tidak nyata.

"Jadi, apakah kau menerimanya, nak Midoriya?" Endeavor ketawa setan. Izuku merinding di tempat. Gak bapak gak anak sama-sama mengerikan!

"Bo-bolehkah aku memikirkannya dahu—"

"Aku ingin jawabanmu sekarang, Izuku." sela Shouto tidak sabaran.

 **Glek**.

Izuku mati kutu. Bagaimana ini? Ia belum yakin bahwa dirinya juga menyukai Shouto. Ini terlalu mendadak. Baik, mari pikirkan sisi positif apabila Izuku menikah dengannya. Hidupnya lebih terjamin, mungkin?

Dengan ragu ia mengangguk. Endeavor mengucapkan selamat, sementara Shouto menitikkan air mata haru.

 _Ya, Tuhan. Apakah Izuku telah memilih jalan yang salah?_

* * *

 **Tamat**.

* * *

 **Omake 1 :**

"Oh, mereka berhasil ditangkap."

Izuku kembali ke rutinitasnya, bekerja di kantor Shouto; atasan merangkap kekasih. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak mereka menikah, dan Izuku merasa lebih baik begini. Pekerja di kantor ini bertambah satu orang, namanya Uraraka Ochako. Ia cukup handal menangani kasus, malah akhir-akhir ini ia juga melakukan kerja lapangan seperti Shouto. Tapi, ia terlihat senang-senang saja. Komplotan Shigaraki Tomura berhasil diringkus, dan diserahkan kepada kepolisian berkat dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menatap tajam padaku, Izuku?"

* * *

 **Omake 2 :**

"Shouto-san, aku mau belanja dulu." Izuku berpamitan sebelum keluar rumah. Persediaan makanan menipis, jadi ia harus membeli di supermarket terdekat.

"Suruh pelayan saja, Izuku." Shouto menahan tangan Izuku agar tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Kalau kau lapar bagaimana? Aku harus beli sendiri!" mau ditaruh mana muka Izuku sebagai kekasihnya kalau beli saja tidak bisa? Izuku memang pindah rumah, ke tempat Shouto. Yah, kalian tahu lah alasannya.

"Aku akan memakanmu saja, Izuku."

 _Pssshhh_.

* * *

 **Omake 3 :**

"Izuku, mau nonton?"

Tumben Shouto mengajak Izuku untuk nonton bareng. Izuku tidak menolak, hari ini kantor libur. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Shouto menetapkan hari libur nasional untuk kantornya di _weekend_. Izuku terharu.

Mereka pergi ke bioskop dengan berjalan kaki karena tidak begitu jauh. Selama perjalanan, Shouto menggandeng tangannya dengan erat. Izuku tidak masalah, tapi dilihat orang rasanya malu juga.

Mereka sudah sampai di bioskop satu jam kemudian. Setelah membeli tiket dan beberapa snack, keduanya menunggu film diputar di dalam ruangan.

"Jarang sekali kau mengajak nonton." komentar Izuku.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanggap Shouto.

"Tidak, tidak. Jarang saja melihatmu antusias, Shouto-san." Izuku tertawa pelan. Ia sudah mengenal Shouto begitu lama, pun sebaliknya. Wajar saja jika ia merasa tindakan Shouto terkadang aneh dalam konteks normal orang kebanyakan.

Shouto manyun.

Mereka pun melanjutkan nonton film bersama.


End file.
